


A Longer Leash

by ValerieValerah



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Collars, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Leashes, Love Triangles, M/M, Submission, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29404398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValerieValerah/pseuds/ValerieValerah
Summary: Terzo and Sister Nicole bring out their stolen leash once again, this time letting Aether experience their treasure.
Relationships: Aether Ghoul | Omega Ghoul/Original Female Character(s), Aether | Quintessence Ghoul/Original Female Character(s), Papa Emeritus III/Aether Ghoul, Papa Emeritus III/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	A Longer Leash

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to my story "The Leash." If you haven't already read it, you might want to go back and check it out first. :)

Nicole flopped down on the couch in the den. The dishes were washed, the last of the laundry was folded, and the kids were asleep. It was finally that time of night when she could have a few blissful minutes to herself. After taking a long drink from her water bottle, she turned on the TV and started flipping through the channels. Eventually she gave up searching and settled on a rerun of Friends.

She became so engrossed by the show that she didn’t hear Aether walk into the room. He stood behind the couch for a minute, looking back and forth between the TV and his girlfriend, before speaking. “Is this the one where Joey puts on all of Chandler’s clothes?”

Nicole jumped, startled. “You scared the hell out of me!” she gasped, reaching back over her shoulder and swatting at the ghoul. “And yes, it is.”

Aether easily dodged her swing and chuckled as he rounded the couch. “Mind if I join you?” Before she could answer he sat down and put his arm around her shoulders.

“When have you ever known me to tell you no?” Nicole snuggled up against him and pinched his leg. “That’s for scaring me. Now we’re even.”

“Alright, deal.” He kissed the top of her head and they settled in to watch the show together.

Toward the end of the show Terzo came downstairs. He went into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of wine before sauntering over toward the couch. “Hello, _cara_ ,” he said. “Hello, Aether. Having fun?”

They looked up at him together. “Hi, Papa,” Nicole answered. “Just watching a little TV before bed. What are you up to?”

“Just partaking in my own pre-bedtime activity,” Terzo replied, raising his glass in a toast and taking a sip. “Would you like some?”

“No, thank you.” She and Aether turned their attention back to the TV.

“Alright. It’s getting late, so come to bed soon. I’ll keep your spot warm for you.”

Aether silently nudged Nicole and she spoke again. “Can Aether come, too?”

Terzo looked back down at them. “I’d let you bring all the ghouls if it would make you happy, my love.”

She giggled. “No, I definitely don’t need that. Double snuggles just sound good tonight.”

“Well come along then.” Terzo turned and headed back upstairs.

A huge grin crossed Aether’s face as he turned off the TV. “I knew he’d say yes.”

Nicole rolled her eyes. “It’s not like this is the first time you’ve snuggled with us.”

“Oh, so that’s how it is? I’ll teach you to roll your eyes at me!” In one swift motion Aether jumped to his feet, grabbed Nicole, and threw her over his shoulder.

Nicole playfully kicked her feet. “Put me down!” she giggled.

“No way,” he replied as he headed for the stairs. “Not until we make it to your bed.”

She smacked his ass each time he lifted his leg to take a step up. When that didn’t have any effect, she reached down further and stroked his tail. Aether let out a loud purr and she knew she’d hit a sweet spot.

Eventually they made it to the bedroom and he set Nicole back on her feet. Terzo was in the bathroom getting ready for bed, so Aether decided to take advantage of their last moment alone together. He put his arms around Nicole and kissed her deeply. As she kissed him back, he wrapped his tail around her waist and held her close.

Unbeknownst to them, Terzo had finished in the bathroom and was standing in the doorway watching them intently. “Is that the kind of night it’s going to be?” he asked.

The two broke their kiss and turned to look at him as he stood there in his black silk boxers. “Only if you want it to be,” Aether replied with a grin.

Terzo slowly approached them. He looked deep into Nicole’s eyes before leaning in and softly kissing her lips. When he pulled away, he turned to face Aether. The ghoul froze momentarily, unsure of what the pope was going to do, but what he got was a kiss as well. Nicole smiled at how tender they were, knowing full well that Aether could be a feral beast if he wanted to. “How do you propose we start?” Nicole asked softly.

Aether broke the kiss and turned back to Nicole. “Did you have something in mind, gorgeous girl?”

Her smile evolved into a grin. “I think Papa might want to go get something out of his desk.”

It took Terzo a moment, but when her hint clicked in his brain, his face lit up. “I’ll be right back!” he called as he ran out the door.

Aether looked at her confused. “What on earth…”

She kissed him again. “You’ll see in a minute.”

“You’re a naughty girl - he could come back with anything.”

After a few moments, they heard Terzo’s footsteps as he ran back down the hallway and into the bedroom. He slammed the door shut and locked it behind him with his right hand. In his left hand he held a black leather collar and matching leash.

Aether’s jaw dropped. “What the hell is that?”

Terzo stopped for a second to catch his breath. “A little something I stole from my brother,” he finally said, holding the items out for ghoul to see.

Aether looked back and forth between Terzo, Nicole, and the leash. “I don’t understand...”

Nicole turned around and lifted her long black hair, giving Terzo access to her neck. He silently put the collar on her and fastened the buckle, slipping two fingers underneath to make sure it wasn’t too tight. Once he was satisfied, he pulled his hands back and Nicole let her hair fall back down. She turned to face the men again and dropped to her knees. “My body is yours, sirs,” she stated.

Both men stood there stunned for a moment. “Fuck,” Terzo whispered before leaning down and clipping the leash to the ring on the front of the collar. Nicole just smiled sweetly up at them.

The men looked at each other then back at Nicole before Terzo found his voice again. “Up,” he said firmly. Nicole silently rose and clasped her hands behind her back.

Aether couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Terzo looked at the ghoul and noticed his growing erection. “Nicole, I think Aether needs some help. His pants look too tight.”

Nicole reached down and slowly unzipped Aether’s pants, being sure to rub her palm over his hardening cock. Aether moaned softly as he felt the pressure against him release. She looked at him with sultry eyes as she returned to her previous position.

“Very good, _cara_ ,” Terzo praised. He handed the leash over to Aether, who just looked at it as he held it in his hand. He gave it a little tug, pulling it taut, and his eyes widened.

Terzo paced back and forth, looking the others up and down. “Aether, could you please undress Nicole?”

The ghoul wasted no time. He held the leash to Nicole’s mouth. “Open,” he said. She obeyed, holding the leather strap between her teeth. Once his hands were free, he pulled her shirt up over her head and tossed it aside, then quickly removed her bra.

As he reached up to unclip the leash, Terzo put his arm out and stopped him. “Let’s leave it. I think I like this look.” Terzo reached down and pulled Nicole’s leggings and panties to the floor. She stepped out of them and kicked them aside, her hands still clasped behind her back. Terzo smiled at his wife. “Beautiful, wouldn’t you say, Aether?”

Aether nodded enthusiastically. Finally regaining his ability to speak, he felt a little more confident. “Pull my cock out and stroke it for me,” he ordered.

Without breaking eye contact, Nicole reached into his jeans and wrapped her hand around him. She licked her lips as she pulled him out and began to jerk him off. Aether let his head drop back. “Yessss…” he moaned.

Terzo approached her other side. “You have two hands, _cara_ ,” he said softly, pulling his own cock out and placing it against her open palm.

Nicole turned to look at Terzo as she wrapped her other hand around him. She stroked them simultaneously, using the same motion on him that she did on Aether.

A loud moan escaped Terzo’s lips as he watched her pleasure them both. After a moment he turned to the side and grabbed Aether’s shoulders, pulling him close and crashing their lips together. They kissed deeply, moaning against each other’s mouths. After they pulled apart, Terzo grabbed the leash back and yanked it, pulling Nicole’s mouth back to his.

Aether reached up and grabbed Nicole’s breasts, squeezing them gently. Her moans against Terzo’s mouth got louder as he pinched her nipples between his thumb and index finger. Eventually Terzo broke the kiss, allowing his mouth to wander across her jaw and up to her ear.

When Terzo stood up straight again, he gently led Nicole backwards until they got to the bed. Aether whined at the loss of contact as her hand slipped away. “Don’t worry,” Terzo assured him. “I won’t leave you hanging.”

He climbed up onto the bed, and pulled the leash hard, forcing Nicole to follow. Once up by the headboard, Terzo laid Nicole down with her head on the pillows. With the leash still held taut, he directed his attention back to Aether. “I want to watch you fuck her with your mouth.”

The ghoul almost dove head first onto the bed. He immediately started kissing up the inside of her leg, leaving random love bites and licks along the way. When he got to her mound, he paused and deeply inhaled her scent before making his way back down her other leg. Once he was done, he looked straight into her eyes, flattened his tongue, and gave her one long lick from her hole to her clit.

Nicole gasped loudly and Terzo grinned as he watched Aether bury his whole face in her heat. “Are you enjoying this, _cara_?” he asked. “My wife being pleasured by another… I could watch this all day.”

As Terzo watched, he began to wind the leash around his hand. Once he had a tight grip on it, he leaned over Nicole’s face and crashed his lips against hers in an upside-down kiss. Nicole kissed him hard and ran her fingers through his hair while she moaned against his mouth. Aether snuck the occasional glance up at them, but kept his concentration on working his tongue against her most sensitive spots.

When Terzo broke the kiss, he moved back into an upright position. He looked down at Aether and once he had eye contact he said, “I want Aether to give you your first orgasm of the night.” He turned his attention back to Nicole. “Then I will fuck you to remind you who you belong to.”

Nicole’s legs began to tremble as pleasure built up inside her. “Yes, sir,” she moaned as she laid her head back and closed her eyes in an attempt to soak up all the attention Aether was giving her.

“Good girl.” Terzo stood and hooked the leash on his bedpost before walking around behind Aether. He began to gently caress Aether’s ass before reaching around and giving him a few tugs. Feeling the ghoul’s precum on his hand, he said, “ _Cara_ , Aether is dripping for you. Do you see what you’re doing to your men?” He returned to the head of the bed, grabbed Nicole’s hand, and placed it on his hard cock once again. “Feel this, you naughty girl.”

Nicole wrapped her hand around it and stroked him hard and fast. She tried to keep a steady rhythm but kept subconsciously slowing down, distracted by her growing orgasm.

Terzo leaned in close to Nicole’s ear. “Just this one time I will allow you to decide: do you want to cum on his mouth or his cock?”

“His cock!” she squeaked out, her whole body writhing in pleasure.

“You heard her, Aethie. Fuck her. Now.”

Aether jumped up and tore off his clothes. In a flash he was back between her legs and pushed his full length inside of her in one swift thrust. Nicole’s eyes rolled back in her head. She dug her nails into the ghoul’s arms and held on for dear life as he began to furiously pound into her.

Terzo laid down alongside Nicole and yanked the leash again, pulling her close and giving her another hard kiss. While his tongue slipped into her mouth, his hand slid down her body and between her legs. “Holy shit!” she cried as he started rubbing tiny circles over her clit.

Terzo grinned and sped up, rubbing her faster and harder. “Cum for me, you filthy _puttana_!”

“Yes, please!” Aether begged. “Cum on my dick!”

Nicole couldn’t hold back any longer. She arched her back and cried out as her orgasm took over her body. Aether’s hips began to falter, but he didn’t stop until she started to come down from her high. Terzo pulled himself away from Nicole long enough to stand up and kiss Aether again. He could taste his wife on the ghoul’s mouth and it turned him on to no end. Terzo dug his nails into Aether’s back, causing him to moan out and explode inside of Nicole.

Nicole smiled as she watched them. Terzo gently caressed Aether’s face as they kissed, giving him time to come down from his orgasm. When he finally pulled out, Aether collapsed on the bed beside her, panting hard. Nicole kissed him softly and nuzzled his face.

Terzo stood on the side of the bed and looked down at Nicole. “Are you ready to fuck your Papa now? If you’re too tired, I’ll fuck Aethie instead.”

Nicole grinned up at him. “Please fuck me, Papa.”

He grinned back at his wife. “On all fours. Now.”

She quickly changed position and playfully shook her ass at him.

“Such a tease, _cara_...” With the leash held tight in his left hand, he smacked her ass hard with his right. “Do you like fucking other men while your Papa watches?” When she didn’t answer, he smacked her again. “Well do you?”

“Yes, sir!” she moaned. Aether pulled himself higher on up the bed so that he could sit against the headboard and watch the show.

Terzo moved into position on his knees behind her. “I got to watch your face twisting in pleasure on another’s cock,” he said. “Now I’m going to show Aether how it’s really done.” He lined himself up and pushed deep into her, slamming his hips against her body. Nicole moaned and dug her nails into the bed as she felt her muscles stretch to accommodate him.

He growled as he began to thrust inside her. “I can feel Aether’s cum inside you, coating my dick. I’m getting sloppy seconds from my own slutty wife.”

Nicole cried out with every thrust. She looked straight at Aether and squeaked out, “I fucking love cock, sir!” The ghoul subconsciously licked his lips, unable to keep his eyes off of her.

“I know, you love everyone’s cock, _cara_.” Terzo grabbed her hips as he began to pick up speed. “But you belong to me!” He leaned over her back and reached around to rub her clit again. “Can I get another orgasm from you?”

She emitted a high-pitched whine. “Yes, sir!”

Knowing that his own climax wasn’t far off, Terzo began to rub her faster. “I want you to cum on my cock and remember who you belong to. Say it! Who do you belong to?”

“I belong to you, Papa!” Her body began to tremble as she quickly approached her second orgasm.

“That’s right.” He dug his fingers deeper into her hips before reeling his hand back and smacking her ass with each word he spoke. “You. Are. Mine. Now cum for me!”

Nicole lowered her upper body down onto her elbows. She buried her face in the mattress in an attempt to keep from screaming in pleasure.

No longer hypnotized by her eyes, Aether got up and moved behind Terzo. He kissed his back and shoulders and nibbled his neck. “Mmmm, Aether,” Terzo moaned. “You come to me for forgiveness after you fuck my wife?” Aether gently bit his shoulder in response and Terzo cried out in both pain and pleasure.

Terzo used the last bit of his concentration to return his fingers to Nicole’s clit. As soon as he made contact, Nicole’s second orgasm swept over her. Her muscles clenched around his cock and she screamed out as pleasure washed over her once again.

“Fuck yes!” Terzo yelled out. “I’m going to fill you with my cum and claim you!” He sped up once again, fucking her through her orgasm, when suddenly Aether slid his hand down Terzo’s back and pushed a finger into his hole. The added sensation pushed him over the edge and, with a loud cry, he erupted deep inside her.

The two collapsed onto the bed, panting heavily. After a moment Terzo reached up and unbuckled the collar, tossing it aside and gently rubbing the faint red marks left on Nicole’s skin. “Are you okay, beautiful?” he asked.

“Absolutely,” she breathed, pulling him close and kissing him hard.

While they basked in the afterglow, Terzo kissed Nicole’s forehead. “That was so fucking hot,” he whispered. “I still can’t use this leash the way Secondo uses it, but I like it anyway.”

Neither of them had noticed that Aether had momentarily slipped away until he returned with some washcloths for them to clean up with. Nicole beckoned Aether to her side and kissed him again. “You both are too good to me.”

Aether kissed her back before pulling his pants back on to run downstairs and grab them something to drink. By the time they had composed themselves and redressed, Aether had returned with three bottles of water and three bananas. Terzo raised an eyebrow at the ghoul, who shrugged. “What? They help with muscle cramps,” he said with a smirk.

The three of them sat on the bed and quietly rested while they ate. Nicole peeled her banana and teasingly licked the full length of it before taking a bite, causing both men to moan in response. “Don’t tease me, _cara_ ,” Terzo warned. “You underestimate how quickly I can recover.”

She giggled. “Maybe you have another round in you, but I’m tired.”

“Then you should consider eating like a good girl.”

“Yes, sir.” Her eyelids grew heavier and heavier the longer she sat.

Aether smiled at Nicole as he swallowed his last bite. “Are you ready for bed, gorgeous girl?”

Nicole couldn’t stifle her yawn any longer. “Definitely.”

Terzo gathered up everyone’s trash and stepped away to dispose of it. By the time he returned, Aether had pulled back the covers on the bed and had already tucked himself and Nicole in. Terzo joined them and the men snuggled up on each side of Nicole, making sure she was warm and comfortable before lacing their fingers together over the top of her. Aether curled his tail around Nicole’s leg.

“This is my favorite place to be,” Nicole mumbled as she started to drift off.

“Mine too, _cara_.” Terzo leaned in and kissed her forehead. “Let’s get some rest.” After a chorus of goodnights and I love yous, the three of them fell asleep in each other’s arms, the now-forgotten leash laying on the floor at the foot of the bed.


End file.
